A World of Dreams
by FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix
Summary: I can't summarise without giving it away...
1. Chapter One

Author's note – this is movie-verse, for reasons that will become apparent later on. There are spoilers for RotK, but if you haven't seen it yet, where have you been?  
  
Lord of the Rings and it's characters belong to Tolkien, and any lines and events from the films belong to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I own very little, except the excuse for a plot ;)  
  
Don't kill me if the lines or events or actions from the film aren't right – it's from memory!  
  
A World of Dreams : Chapter One  
  
Pippin regarded his too-large armour spread across the bed. 'Guard of the Citadel' was his title now, but he still felt too much like Peregrin Took of the Shire. He sighed, and glanced up to see Gandalf standing by the balcony door, gazing into the distance.  
  
As the silence became uncomfortable, Pippin searched for a way to break it. "So... I imagine this is just a ceremonial position... I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting... do they?"  
  
Gandalf turned slightly towards the little Hobbit. "You're in the service of the Steward now." He gave a half-smile. "You're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, 'Guard of the Citadel'..."  
  
Pippin swallowed, took another look at his armour, then walked slowly over to the balcony. He could hear every sound – of his feet hitting the slabs, of Gandalf's soft breathing, the dimmed murmur of the Citadel. "It's so quiet," he observed.  
  
Gandalf turned to look once more over Mordor. "It's the deep breath before the plunge," he said, his face now grim.  
  
Pippin leaned against the balcony railing, fighting down his fears and panic. "I don't want to be in a battle," he admitted, his voice quavering a little, "but being on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse."  
  
Gandalf walked over to stand next to him, and Pippin had to tilt his head back to look up at him. "Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"  
  
"There was never much hope... just a fool's hope." Gandalf gave a soft, fleeting smile, then cast his worried eyes over the lands surrounding Minas Tirith. "Our Enemy is ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south," he explained. "Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."  
  
Pippin smiled, shakily. "But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something..." he stopped, confused. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war." He looked down at Pippin.  
  
"The one they say no living Man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before."  
  
Pippin shook his head, dazed and not understanding.  
  
"He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop," Gandalf explained. "He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."  
  
Pippin blinked back tears and returned his eyes to Mordor.  
  
Suddenly, the earth was shaking, the air screaming, and a pillar of light filled the sky.  
  
Pippin leapt back, confused. His eyes searched Gandalf's face for an answer, any answer, but no answer came. His eyes were dragged back to the pillar of light, and he wondered if Sauron had anything else in his keep...  
  
~  
  
A figure twisted in the dark room, restless in their sleep, lost in the dream.  
  
"We are proud to fight along side men once more."  
  
A breeze, a scent of flowers, a featherlight kiss.  
  
The sound of screaming. Men and boys, falling to the earth.  
  
Summer trees, laughter, running deer.  
  
An Orc running, an axe raised, a blow about to fall...  
  
"NO!"  
  
A scream, a yell, but this time heard with the ears, not within the mind. Tears, racing breath, and then footsteps...  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"My Lady...? M-my Lord awaits you..."  
  
~  
  
A cape flapping in the wake of a striding, commanding form.  
  
The double doors flung wide, a howling wind streaming through them.  
  
The helmet swept off, a slender shape kneeling...  
  
"Lord Sauron, what do you command?"  
  
You will take your Orcs and ride to Gondor... You will sway the battle...  
  
"My Lord, they are not ready! They-"  
  
You have your orders... My daughter...  
  
~  
  
She walked, as if in a trance, almost floating to the balcony outside her rooms. The dreams... they were coming every night now... so vivid...  
  
She took a deep, shuddering breath. Without knowing how, she knew that he was gone... that dream had been a true one...  
  
And it was her father's doing...  
  
((How can I get italics? I haven't posted a new story in so long, I've completely forgotten...))  
  
ALL FEEDBACK is welcome... this is in the early stages, but I hope you like it... Beta-readers, Reviews, Flames and Muses welcome! A cookie for all who review! :D 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note – this is movie-verse, for reasons that will become apparent later on. There are spoilers for RotK, but if you haven't seen it yet, where have you been?  
  
Lord of the Rings and it's characters belong to Tolkien, and any lines and events from the films belong to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. I own very little, except the excuse for a plot ;)  
  
Don't kill me if the lines or events or actions from the film aren't right – it's from memory!  
  
A World of Dreams : Chapter Two  
  
Faramir, Captain of Gondor, closed his eyes and opened his ears to the world. Breathing slowly and deeply, in then out. In. Out. He calmed his mind, banishing thoughts of fear and dread. He concentrated only on breathing... and listening.  
  
Separating out the quiet voices of the men around him, he quickly dismissed their murmurings and extended further into his range. He had an inkling, a thought. Would the Orcs attack tonight?  
  
There! His eyes flickered open momentarily, and he lost his concentration. Slipping swiftly back in, he searched for the sound once more... and found it.  
  
A splashing of water, a clumsy oar.  
  
He stood, swiftly. "To the river. Quick!" he commanded in a whisper.  
  
They ran for the shore, as silent as the footsteps of Elves, grasping spears, hiding behind walls, keeping out of sight of the boats. Men groggy with fatigue, grasping their last strands of strength, desperate not to fall.  
  
Sword drawn, Faramir sheltered briefly against a wall, gathering his calm once more, readying for battle. He heard the scrapings of the first boat hit the shore, an Orcish voice commanding his followers to 'Draw swords!'  
  
He heard the clank as the ramps dropped, the first footstep of an Orc treading on Osgiliath soil. Faramir leaned closer to the wall as the Orcs passed, holding onto these last precious moments before the bloodshed began. He exchanged glances with his men, took a last, deep breath...  
  
And they charged.  
  
Can you ever understand? Understand what it is to be always hated, always feared. To have no one able to look upon your face without recoiling from the perversion that you are. To be even as a tiny child, yet be treated as the greatest evil. The greatest beast. The greatest sorrow.  
  
To walk amongst your own kind, who are not your own kind. To be treated with aloof kindness. To be whispered of, denied friendship, compassion, love.  
  
To know love, and have it taken from you. To have seen the Lady of the Light, then be robbed of her, betrayed by her, banished by her.  
  
To be forsaken, forgotten, failed. To be only the Shadow, and never the Light.  
  
No more will they try. No more will the Light overcome the Shadow. The Shadow will devour the Light.  
  
Should she be abandoned? Because the Shadow burns in her?  
  
Yes.  
  
Because it may take her, she must be lost. The cost is too much, should she fall. We cannot help her.  
  
Should we not try?  
  
There can be no try. She cannot be saved. She is already lost.  
  
No. There is one yet who can save her.  
  
But he is gone. He deceived her long ago.  
  
He deceived only himself. His love has never died. It never will. He is the Light that will shine in the darkness.  
  
'She is already lost.'  
  
The words still cut into her, though it was a hundred generations of Men since she had heard that voice. That deep, musical voice. That cruel, slicing voice of Celeborn. She had turned after those words. She had already strayed too long at the Mirror of Galadriel.  
  
And on that night, she had fled Lothlorien, and had retreated into Shadow. The embracing, forgiving, forgetful Shadow. And now she was Shadow's servant.  
  
Shadow's servant sent to fight alongside Gothmog. That worm. That vile, disgusting worm. If she could but grasp him in her hands, feel the life streaming through her fingers...  
  
But Shadow had sent her, and she must obey.  
  
Feedback is welcome, so please read and review!  
  
Thank you's for Chapter One...  
  
hands hyperactive forever a bushel of cookies  
  
Thanks Sweet A.K, when I have more, I'd love you to beta-read!  
  
Darth T-Rex, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I now have a plan, and it should be going better.  
  
It has been suggested tat perhaps using large excerpts from the movie is not a good idea. What do you think? They won't feature too prominently after the first few chapters, but I would appreciate your opinions.  
  
Also, does anyone know how to get italics? Because for the middle, dream- like sequences, I would like for them to be in italics. 


End file.
